Six Years
by EvenDevilsCry
Summary: They were six years apart. Ken couldn't stand it. But he wanted her to know. He wanted to tell her. Fluffy love confession. FeMCxKen oneshot.


**MY LITTLE SHOTA, MY LITTLE SHOTA~**

* * *

"Six years . . ." Ken sighed. He was sitting about his room, alone on a Sunday with nothing to do. He was fiddling with his phone, wondering whether or not to call.

I mean, she was a floor above. Couldn't he just walk up the flight and quietly knock upon her door? Well . . . what if she was out with another friend—or, he couldn't think about it, her boyfriend? Running errands, maybe? Ugh, there were too many thoughts running through the young boy's mind. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't hear the knocking on a door of his own.

"Ken-kun? Are you in there?" Her soothing voice snapped him out of his stupor and the boy became quite flustered.

"U-uhmm! Yes!" He tripped over his feet running to the door to meet her. She stood in the hall, beautiful as always. She wasn't wearing her usual Sunday attire; just an old pair of jeans and a Tohoshinki band tee. She smiled warmly to Ken.

"Hey. Wanna go somewhere today? I honestly have nothing to do today, and I refuse to hang out with Kazushi or Kenji again." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. It made Ken smile unconsciously.

"Yeah, of course! I-I'll meet you downstairs in a minute!" She laughed at his excitement and agreed, turning the corner and walking down the staircase to the lounge. He closed the door when her footsteps faded and leaned against it. The boy sighed. _Geez . . . why am I so anxious? It's just Minako-san . . ._ Pfffffft. What was he thinking "_just_ Minako-san?" He knew his feelings for her well. It's only . . .

**Six years.**

His eyes trailed to the clock. "Aw, crap!" He quickly changed into his normal clothes and rushed downstairs; worried that he had kept the teen waiting. Upon his arrival, the brunette looked up and smiled cheerfully. She had been petting Koro and speaking to the dog quietly.

"Ready to go?" She stood. Ken nodded, and they left the dorm. Minako didn't really have a place in mind to go, so they just wandered about the city. They went to Chagall for some tea and coffee before paying for a karaoke box. They sang, and Ken was captivated. He never knew how _beautiful_ her singing voice was; he never even considered whether or not she _could_ sing.

"C'mon, please?" Minako was trying to get him to sing a duet with her. Ken would rather just listen to her, but then again . . . he couldn't say no to such a stunning creature as her. She chose a song that he still believes was on purpose. How did she know he listened to VOCALOIDs? The song was called _MAGNET,_ a duet between Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. She urged him to go first, and with a shaky voice and blushing cheeks, he did.

The song is basically about how their relationship was shunned by everyone, and even though society banned their practice, Miku and Luka would do everything in their power to stay together in their relationship. It is a truly sad, heartbreaking song. It was almost too much for the elementary student.

"I get nervous with each day that passes by; and I cry, with you watching over me." Ken sang his part as Miku, and looked up at his leader as she sang Luka's part.

"'It will be alright,' you said that tender night, but I could _see_, those tears you shed _for me._" She looked directly into Ken's eyes, and his eyes widened. It seemed like she was trying to tell him something. . . . But that can't be right! He's only ten years old! They're six years apart; there's no way someone as beautiful and gorgeous and stunning and . . . _Minako_ could even **remotely** like someone like him!

. . . right?

They finished out the song and Minako was smiling wide.

"Thanks for singing that with me, Ken-kun. It was fun!" Her smile faded as Ken's expression grew blank. ". . . Ken-kun?" Concern reflected in her eyes—not that Ken would know; he wouldn't look at her.

"Minako-san—"

"-san? I think you know me well enough to not use that suffix anymore, right?" She teased, touching the bottom of his chin. He looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"M-Minako, then," Ken loved the way the name felt on his tongue, yet refused to show it on his features, "what am I?" Uncertainty in her eyes, the teen knelt down to his height and asked what he meant. "To you . . . what am I?" Ken did not look at her. "Like . . . I don't know. Maybe—ugh. I'm not sure . . ." A light blush peppered his cheeks; Minako did not help the cause as she began to chuckle. "W-What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Ken-kun; it's just—" another bout escaped her lips, "you're so . . . amazing to me." She sat down on the floor. He was quite confused, and urged her silently to go on. "You're only ten but you have so much . . . ability, and you're so responsible. You are an astonishing fighter, healer, and you are a terrific friend. There's so much I could say about you, Ken.

"You want to grow up so fast, though. Constantly drinking milk to become taller . . . always second-guessing yourself, too." Minako shook her head, smiling. The brunette placed her hand on the boy's cheek. "I just believe that you are an amazing, awesome person."

As flattered as Ken was, it still wasn't quite the answer he was hoping for. But then again, the only one to blame is himself. He was the one who began developing feelings, starting to like her and such. She would never like someone like him (as apparently amazing and awesome as he was.)

"Why did you ask me something like that?" Her voice broke Ken out of his reverie, and he blushed once more.

"W-Well, uhh—nothing of your concern, I suppose." He stammered and rushed, hoping for her to drop the subject. He didn't want her to know if she didn't feel the same (which he was sure she didn't)—he would be ridiculed! The horror of the idea was quite a horrible one indeed.

Minako's face deadpanned. "Come on, Ken-kun. That isn't the kind of question you would ask someone for no damn good reason. What's up?" He didn't look at her; anywhere but her. Her small curse was interesting enough to contemplate on. Maybe she had less patience that what he had originally surmised. She was staring holes into his body. Aw, crap; this isn't going to work his way, is it?

As the silence went on, he realized it to be true; he wouldn't win this fight. So, Ken sighed, beckoning her to sit on the couch with him—the floor can't be as comfortable as she makes it out to be.

". . . You can't laugh at what I'm about to say, okay?" He studied the leather of the couch, once again not meeting the girl's eye. "This is really . . . personal, and I find it to be quite ridiculous." Ken traced invisible patterns in the fabric. Minako rested her hand on his, to let him know she was listening. He sighed. _Why is this woman so influential, even without her knowing so?_ His subconscious added that it's better that she didn't know, so she didn't use it for evil . . . or something to that effect.

"Minako . . ." he finally raised his head, just high enough for her to see his eyes, "I-I . . . I think I love y-you." He squeezed his eyelids shut, so he didn't see her shocked, possibly disgusted expression. After a few moments of silence, he slowly opened one eye, and saw that there was no aforementioned appalled look. Just a serene calm.

She enveloped him in a warm hug. She was smiling as she pulled away from the embrace. Her eyes were shining. Wait. What?

"I'm glad you told me that, Ken-kun." Tenderly, oh so tenderly, she placed a chaste kiss upon the elementary student's lips.

"B-But . . .! We-we're—" Minako once again cut him off.

"And? It's true that I'll wait until you get older, but just because you're a little younger doesn't mean anything to me." She ruffled his hair playfully; he was such a worrywart sometimes. Okay, scratch that—he was such a worrywart _all the time._ Yet, that was just a part of Ken that made him who he was. Minako was okay with that.

"R-Really?" It goes without saying that Ken was very happy with the way the day had turned out. It seemed that they would, in some shape or form, be together until he was old enough to go out with the amazing teenage girl, no matter what society might have to say about it.

_**die ende.**_

**A/N: Good God, I love Ken so much xD**

_**YES I FREAKIN KNOW THAT MIKU SINGS THAT ENTIIIIIIIIIIIRE PART. I was listening to a fandub where Miku sang one part and Luka sang the other; I like it like that so :P**_

**I really like this. I've never really written Elementary!Ken before (I like my Older!Ken) soooooo I hope I got it right :)**

**yayforbiddenshotaconlove. 3 review?**


End file.
